


October ThirST

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Soulmateish!AU, Vampire!Virgil, talk of thralls, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: After seventy years of searching for his Soulblood, Virgil is highly doubtful he’ll find them tonight.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	October ThirST

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Virgil exhaled, running his tongue over his teeth as he tried to not fidget in front of the large grey stone door. 

Even with the thick barrier he could still smell them.

The Humans.

The scent of their blood had his fangs already fully extended, aching to burying themselves into the nearest neck he could find.

Only that wasn’t why he was here. He wasn’t here to feed. Not on October ThirST. The one day of a year where humans had agreed to allow vampires to come among them and choose their--

Virgil grimaced, ducking his head as the large door was wrenched upwards, a loud _DING_ echoing in his ears to signal that it was his turn to venture into the Stadium where the humans awaited.

Where he could...could potentially find his….

_Soulblood._

His nostrils flared as he entered the Stadium proper, taking in the rows upon rows of kneeling humans chained in place on their pedestals, the blood trailing down from the crook in their elbow acting like a calling card to the Vampires who had not yet found a human to bond with.

After seventy years of doing this, Virgil wasn’t very hopeful that this, his fourth stadium of the evening, would reveal this elusive _soulblood_ he was supposed to have a connection with. The _one_ human being that could satisfy his thirst. That could allow him to pass as human after drinking their blood, venturing out into the sunlight without fear of being burned to a crisp. 

If it weren’t for the fact that he’d _seen_ vampires who’d bonded with their _soulblood_ wandering around in broad daylight, Virgil would have just written this holiday off long ago as an excuse for vampires to feed without fear of being hunted by the humans. 

Silently he moved through the rows, pausing whenever a bloodscent caught his attention, careful to keep away from the other dozen vamps wandering among the humans with him.

While thirteen vampires could gather safely together without a bloodfight occurring in a Stadium this size, Virgil would rather not encroach on anyone else while they were...well, _hunting._

Years of experience meant that he no longer needed to stop at every human to taste their blood like newer vamps. He knew his preferences quite well by now, his fangs only nicking a half dozen wrists out of hundreds when their scent called to him more strongly. 

He exhaled, skipping a row that two other vamps were already on, listening to the shallow breathing and terrified heartbeats ringing in his ears as he approached the next section where a dark-haired young male knelt with his head bowed. 

Not unsurprising. Making eye contact with a vampire was risky at best when his kind could and did make humans their thralls for ease of a constant reliable food source. And while it was forbidden to make a thrall of anyone but your _soulblood_ during October ThirST, _accidents_ did happen. 

He paused, inhaling deeply as the scent of warm apples and cinnamon hit him. It was like--a taste of _home._

Virgil swallowed, venom flowing unexpectedly from his fangs as he turned more fully to the male, zeroing in on the trickle of blood that dribbled from the crook of his elbow. 

_How_ could a human’s blood smell like--like-- _that?!_ He was used to the iron scent, to individuals having their blood smell more bitter or sweet depending on their diets, but none had _ever_ reminded him of a specific scent before. 

Virgil took the human’s wrist, surprised to see that it was unmarked from another’s fangs. He had no idea how many October ThirSTs this particular human had been to, but to be unmarked when his blood had such a heady mouth-watering scent was rather strange. 

“I wouldn’t.” The male whispered in a hoarse voice. 

Virgil blinked, fangs a hairsbreadth from sinking into his wrist. “Why not?” He asked, keeping his voice low so as to not distract the handful of other vampires he could sense nearby. 

The male chuckled, lifting his head to make eye contact. 

Virgil tensed as the man offered him the faintest of smiles that didn’t match the glassy unseeing eyes staring him down like Death itself. “I told you.” He whispered. “You don’t want to do that.” 

A human’s eyes were known to be the windows into their soul. A single look and a vampire would know exactly how to gain control over them and how to best use their new thrall to their full potential. A _soulblood_ would only strengthen that tenfold. 

Without the ability to see….there would be no way to control this particular human.

Funnily enough, that aspect of vampirism had never appealed to him.

Virgil bit down into the man’s wrist, a shiver running through him as the first drops of apple cinnamon blood danced on his tongue just as delectable as it smelled.

 _How_ was that possible?! He hadn’t _tasted_ apples in forever. Not like this. Not when his altered taste buds made all human food about as appetizing as moldy dirt. 

The male shuddered in his vice-like grip, jerking his arm hard enough that Virgil had to pull his fangs free or risk severing the young man’s hand. 

“ _What was that!_ ” He hissed, glaring a good foot to Virgil’s left as a glowing swirl of purple crossed over the whites of his eyes. 

That-- _Of course._ Virgil grinned as a sliver of warmth ran through him, bringing a hint of color to his too pale skin. He reached out, resting his palm against the male’s cheek. _Finally._ After seventy freaking years he’d found his-- “ _Soulblood._ ” 

The man stiffened, color draining from his face, his breath catching in his throat as he tugged at the chains trapping him in place. “You can’t--I can’t _see.”_ He hissed. “You can’t _control_ me.” 

“No.” Virgil agreed, relaxing for the first time tonight as he leaned in, his breath ghosting against the male’s neck, breathing in that heavenly apple scent. “But I wasn’t looking for a thrall.” 

The man’s heart beat stuttered. “ _WHAT?!_ How can _\--”_ He cut off with a soft moan, going limp in Virgil’s arms as his fangs sunk into the pulsing artery in his neck, claiming the human as his own.


End file.
